


Inertia

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No one's drunk though, the barest hint of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: ForZed, as this was originally her headcanon, and I'm extremely grateful for it.  These two dorks like to go out sometimes and pretend they don't know each other. Someone help them.





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Zed, I appreciate your presence on the internet so very much. You're a darling.
> 
>  
> 
> [Inertia Creeps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE7xyn28wjg)

 

He slammed the taxi door and stood on the curb, pausing to let a thrill slither up his spine, prickling at the back of his neck. Throbbing bass spilled out the open door alongside flickering lights that caused the shadows cast by the bouncers to dance across the sidewalk. Two women stumbled out of the club, the shorter of the two pausing to toss her head back and laugh, unselfconscious and bright, bubbling over the noise of the club. The other woman spun her in a circle, dipping to mouth along her neck, trailing a hand down her back, winding the other up into her hair. The little blonde’s fluttering laugh slid low and Levi shivered, pushed his way into the rolling noise of the club that reverberated until it was palpable. His lips pulled back from his teeth, wolfish. He liked the chase.

 

 

 

Erwin leaned along the railing of the upper level of the club, watching the sea of bodies writhe with the pounding music. His attention caught on a dark head slipping through the crowd, weaving between dancers with arresting grace. The man stopped long enough to almost, _almost_ press back-to-chest here and there with other dancers, sliding away with a roll of his head and sway of his hips when they tried to grab his waist, ghosting off so their hands grasped at empty air. Erwin’s lips tugged back on a snarl of a smile. He ached to wrap his hands around that slim waist and hold him in place, flush against his body, unable to run. Erwin wondered if the little dancer would squirm, or if he’d tilt his head back in surrender.

  
A hand on his arm drew his attention from the man and Erwin felt a flicker of annoyance, tried to control his expression as he turned to look. A woman stood at his elbow with raised eyebrows and her hand extended in invitation. Erwin gazed down at her, blinking absently. She was stunning, he registered, small and curvy with glossy brown hair that caught the play of neon lights and the beginnings of a mischievous grin curling her lips. He smiled back, just a quirk of a thing, and shook his head, mind still whirling with images of the little dancer, how his voice would sound breaking on a moan. She shrugged, raised her eyebrow like _he_ was missing out, and made her way back into the crowd, feet dancing in a graceful step as she disappeared with a playful flick of her hand over her shoulder.

  
Erwin smiled faintly after the woman for a moment, at the vivacious, lively essence that trailed after her like perfume. He vaguely hoped she found someone to keep pace with her. And then his attention was snapping back to scanning the crowd for the little dark-haired dancer. He ground his teeth. The flickering lights and constant movement of the crowd made it hard to find his small frame. Erwin finally caught sight of him at the bar. His pulse stuttered, stomach rolling with a flare of want. He imagined the press of that lithe body against his and pushed away from the railing.

  
Erwin made his way down to the lower level, through the bodies on the dance floor, the elbows here and there, sweat and overheated limbs. Hands brushed across his shoulders, sliding along his ass to get his attention, but he pursued that dark head with single-minded determination, desperate to catch him before he disappeared into the crowd again. A tall young man with spiky hair and tattoos was speaking to him, gesturing with nervous hands and wide eyes, while the little dancer leaned against the bar in a bored slump. Erwin growled, a rumble he felt more in his chest than heard over the throb of the music.

  
The man lifted his head when Erwin approached like he could feel Erwin’s stare lingering on the way his black tee-shirt clung to his arms and his jeans rode too low on his hips. His gaze turned so immediately sharp as it dragged up the line of Erwin’s body that the tattooed man blanched at the obvious snub and retreated, embarrassed flush visible even in the dim lighting. The snarling in Erwin’s chest quieted to a satisfied purr, molten and leaking hot into his veins.

  
The man raised an eyebrow at Erwin, mouth curving up at the corner, waiting until they were a breath apart before he made to slip away.

  
“Wait,” Erwin growled, unable hear himself over the music. He reached out a hand to catch the man’s elbow, pressed the little dancer back to the bar so his abdomen crushed against the edge, just over the line of too hard. He bent to speak against the man’s ear, feeling him tense beneath the hand Erwin pressed heavy to his spine. “Let me buy you a drink.”

  
The man turned his head to drag his gaze from Erwin’s chest to his face, eyes dark and amused, pausing to linger at Erwin’s lips before he bared his teeth on something like a grin. “Fine.” Erwin read his lips more than he heard. The purr turned snarling again for a moment; he wanted to _hear_ that voice.

  
Erwin signaled for one of the harassed bartenders. He slipped his hand higher on the man’s back, counting out his vertebrae. He radiated warmth beneath the thin fabric of his shirt, muscles shivering under Erwin’s fingers. “What do you want?” Erwin asked against his ear, dark hair tickling Erwin’s cheek, before he straightened to glance at the impatient bartender. He slipped his hand back down to the curve at the base of the man’s spine, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. A bit of his hip was exposed, a stretch of pale skin between his jeans and shirt that looked impossibly silky. Erwin’s brain slowed to molasses at the thought of brushing a fingertip across the delicate skin.

  
The man twisted under his hold, turning to face Erwin fully so that the blond’s palm dragged across his waist. He had to crane his neck to look up, and wrapped his hand in Erwin’s collar to yank him back down. “Tequila shot,” he said against Erwin’s ear in a bored purr. He lifted a shoulder, “I guess.” The line of his body was warm against Erwin’s, pressed close against the push of the crowd. He could feel the steady breaths the little dancer took as he leveled a lidded stare at Erwin. Erwin found it hard to look away to give their order.

  
When the bartender slid their drinks over, the man’s eyes glinted from lazy to predatory in deadly flicker. Erwin’s heart beat low in his stomach, heavy in time with the bass, as the man took Erwin’s hand—large compared to his own—and shoved his shirt up his forearm, fingers digging into his muscles, every movement biting, hard. He dipped to drag his tongue along Erwin’s exposed pulse, dark eyes locked on Erwin’s. Erwin curled his fingers to brush against the man’s throat, partly an involuntary reaction to the rough, wet drag against his sensitive skin. The man raised an unimpressed brow and pressed Erwin’s arm to the bar. People were staring—the _bartenders_ were staring—when the little dancer trailed a line of salt along Erwin’s wrist and tossed back his shot, throat bobbing, then bent with liquid grace to lick his way across Erwin’s delicate skin, pausing to close his eyes and sink his teeth into Erwin’s forearm with his lips pulled back on a feral grin. Erwin’s breath caught in his chest, heat burning low in his belly when the man pulled back; he’d left damp teeth marks on Erwin’s skin. The man smirked. Erwin growled and downed his shot without ceremony, letting the burn slipping down his throat mix with the heat in his veins, and wrapped his hand around the back of the man’s neck, grip tight. Erwin’s thumb curled around the side of his neck to press into his pulse. It fluttered in a rapid tattoo. The man eyed him, haughty despite his heart-rate, chin raised, and he licked the alcohol off his lips before letting Erwin push him into the crowd with his hand around his neck like a collar.  
The man stopped abruptly in the middle of the dance floor and spun, ducking out of Erwin’s grip and wrapping fingers in his belt loops, tugging Erwin so they were pressed with Erwin’s pelvis to his stomach, his own chest arching into Erwin’s abdomen. God, he was so small it made Erwin ache.

  
The man offered that snarling grin again, bright and sharp and rare, and reached up to wrap his hand around Erwin’s neck, forcing his head down. “Took you long enough, old man,” he drawled and nipped Erwin’s ear.

  
Erwin groaned out a laugh and settled heavy hands on those sturdy little hips, rolling them in time to the heartbeat-bass. “Were you gonna let that kid buy you a drink, Levi?” The feel of Levi's body, warm and solid, moving against his own made his breath catch.

  
Levi sank his teeth into Erwin’s neck and Erwin could feel his grin against his skin. “Maybe.”

  
Erwin growled and wrapped his fingers in Levi’s hair, tugging his head back to expose the long line of his neck. Levi watched him with dark eyes, pressing forward to grind against Erwin in an inelegant dance. Erwin wrapped his fist tighter around the strands, grinning when Levi’s eyes narrowed, and dipped forward to nip at his chin. “You wouldn’t,” he said, continuing down the line of Levi’s pulse, scraping his teeth, rough. He wanted to see that skin bloom red. His hand was spread against the small of Levi’s back, and Levi bent, spine curving around Erwin’s hand in graceful dip, letting Erwin hold his weight in one hand, head tilting and tilting until his neck was completely vulnerable. Erwin snarled and licked his Adam’s apple, feeling the fluttering vibrations when Levi moaned, too quiet to catch over the noise of the club. “You never let them touch you.”

  
Erwin released his hair and pulled him back up, spinning Levi until they were back-to-chest. He ground into Levi’s spine, hands sliding over as much of the man as he could reach. He wanted to fold his whole body around Levi's frame and his heart thrummed _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_ in desperate, unsteady throbs.

  
Levi tilted his head to look up at him, eyes glassy as he rested his head against Erwin’s chest. “You’re getting so fucking rusty,” he snipped and took hold of Erwin’s hands, pressing them to his hips and lolling his head with the beat, eyes sliding shut, and then his hips were dipping and grinding and his back arching in a filthy dance that had Erwin panting as he tried to keep up, pressing his stiffening cock into Levi’s back. “Better,” Levi drawled, dragging one of Erwin’s hands up his stomach, across his chest, to wrap around his neck. He opened his eyes to raise a brow at Erwin. When Erwin tightened his fingers around his windpipe he curled his lips into a slight grin and one hand snaked to squeeze Erwin’s thigh, the other reaching up to wind into Erwin’s hair. “Keep up,” Levi purred, rolled his hips into Erwin’s erection with a glint in his eyes, and then he was setting the pace again, lithe and arching.

  
“Fuck,” Erwin groaned, the flutter of Levi’s throat working for air against his palm taking his own breath away. He splayed a hand across Levi’s stomach, pressing fingers to the flexing muscles. He tried to grind closer, to keep up with Levi’s hips, familiar with the way he moved because, good _god_ , it was the same way he fucked. Levi tilted his head in Erwin’s grip, eyes closed, lips curved, faintly pleased, as he offered the side of his neck. Erwin shifted his hand to wrap fingers around Levi’s chin, guiding his head up and to the side until he could press his forehead to Levi’s, noses brushing. Levi reached blindly for his lips, but Erwin held him back so all Levi could do was pant and share the same air as him, lips parted, noses brushing and nuzzling. Levi tugged Erwin’s hair. His eyes fluttered open, hot and dark. The hand that was on Erwin's thigh reached to curl around his chin instead, and Levi managed to keep up the brutal roll of his hips while they panted, fingers wrapped around each other’s jaws. Levi’s lashes dipped low. He pressed his thumb to Erwin's lower lip, dragging his mouth open.

  
“Levi,” Erwin groaned and released his chin, lips searching.

  
Levi turned his head away, though, arching back and offering his neck so Erwin was forced to run his lips along his sweat-damp skin instead of his mouth. Erwin wrapped a hand around his neck again, frustrated and aroused, completely headless of the audience they’d attracted as he slid his free hand down Levi’s stomach to press against the front of his jeans. Levi groaned, throat vibrating against Erwin’s hand, and bucked his hips, losing rhythm for a moment, before he turned his head to shove his lips to Erwin’s hard enough to hurt, biting and then licking away the sting. It wasn’t even dancing anymore, just a clothed charade of fucking, and Erwin wondered if he could come like this, shoving and grinding himself into Levi’s back, surrounded by dancers and voyeurs. Someone wolf-whistled when Erwin wrapped a fist in Levi’s hair and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, scraping teeth along the slick skin. Levi whimpered, loud enough for Erwin to catch the shiver of it above the music, and Erwin needed to get home _now_.

 

He tugged Levi’s head to the side with his grip on his hair, pressed lips to Levi’s ear, and tried to purr, “I’m going to make you _beg_ ,” but his voice was a lot less steady than he was aiming for.

  
Levi pulled back, leaning his head into Erwin’s hand. His lips were swollen, cheeks flushed, sweat dampening his hairline, but his eyes were smug beneath the haze. “Good luck,” he drawled, and then he was tugging Erwin through the crowd with a finger hooked in his belt loops, scattering the disappointed onlookers.

  
Their cab driver sighed audibly when they tumbled into the backseat of his taxi in a mess of fumbling hands and tangled legs. Erwin thought his erection might be noticeable. “My place,” Erwin said to Levi, firm, like he was making the choice for them, hitching Levi until he sprawled halfway across his lap. Levi let him, as he always did, with a resigned expression that made him look like cat being manhandled by a child.

  
Levi’s brows drew together for a moment and he huffed. “We’re married, you fuck.”

  
“Hush,” Erwin said, and gave their address to the unamused cab driver, who immediately floored it away from the curb, apparently unwilling to risk the men fucking in the back of his car. “It’s part of the fun,” he told Levi.

  
“Fine.” Levi shrugged and rolled his eyes, indulgent. “Oh please, be gentle with my virginal asshole, sir,” he drawled, expression flat. “I’m so nervous.”

  
Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s frame, heart stuttering for how small Levi was and how he never got used to it, and bent to nip at his neck, biting a shade too hard. He licked at the red mark, suppressing a smile when Levi stifled a groan. “I’m going to mow that untouched lawn with the utmost care. You’ll never be the same.”

  
Levi looked at him sideways. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

  
“I’m drunk.”

  
“You’re not.”

  
“I’m going to make you cry.”

  
“I doubt that.”

  
“I’m going to sew my seeds all over your flawless landscape.” He rubbed his hands across Levi’s chest, down to play at the waistband of his jeans, a finger slipping into his briefs to curl through the coarse trail of hair below his navel.

  
The cab driver closed the partition with a loud snap.

  
Levi leaned back to look up at Erwin, eyes bright beneath the skeptical raise of his brows. “I thought you were going to make me beg.” He looked like he was trying not to smile.

  
“That’s a given.”

 

  
Erwin did, in fact, manage to reduce to Levi begging after he unwound the silk tie from Levi's head, gently eased it out of his mouth. And Levi was too far gone for dignity, or to notice he was sobbing, as he dripped and shivered on their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make them sexy and they always wind up so damn dorky.


End file.
